A Jamais à mes Côtés
by Wizards-Spirits
Summary: Tentation : Edward décide de mourir. Quelle est la réaction de la famille, et plus particulièrement d'Esmée ? Un peu de Carlisle&Esmée...


_**L'histoire se passe durant le livre 2, Tentation. Edward annonce qu'il veut mourir chez les Volturi, après le "suicide" de Bella.**_

_**Quelle est la réaction de la famille, et plus particulièrement d'Esmée ?**_

-:-

-:-

**- Edward ! Edward, non !**

Le cri résonne dans mes tympans. Toute la scène semble passer au ralenti… Tout est si précipité. Je suis sous le choc… J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi vient de se déchirer avec cette nouvelle affreuse… Je prends quelques secondes à me rendre compte que tout est bien réel, qu'il vient bien de dire « Je veux mourir. »

**- Emmett, c'est son choix, respecte-le.**

Ma gorge se serre, retenant un sanglot bien distinct. J'essaie de rester droite, de rester connectée avec la réalité. Il le faut. Etre une mère, une dernière fois pour mon fils qui ne sera bientôt plus des nôtres. Mais je crois que je n'y arriverais pas. Je fais un pas en arrière, clignant des paupières et évitant de tomber à la renverse.

**- Je regrette mais je ne peux pas ! C'est précipité tout ça ! Alice n'est même pas encore revenue !**

J'ai l'impression qu'une chanson triste tourne dans ma tête. Je me sens étrangement faible. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler cette nouvelle… Je cligne une fois de plus les paupières. La scène continue de me heurter. Tous mes enfants sont là, réunis dans cette pièce… Tout est allé si vite… Rosalie annonçant la nouvelle à Edward… Alice a vu Bella se suicider… L'amour qui le hantera jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité le dévorera de l'intérieur… Il a décidé d'arrêter la douleur immédiatement. Comme je le comprends… Mais moi, pourrais-je surmonter sa disparition, à lui… ? L'un de mes fils… Peut-être adoptif, mais je l'aime comme si je l'avais moi-même eu…

**- J'ai téléphoné, Emmett, Bella est… morte.**

**- Il y a peut-être de l'espoir, Edward, n'y vas pas !**

**- Il a pris sa décision !**

**Si tu ne lui avais rien dis il n'en serrait pas là !**

Je n'en peux plus, s'en est trop. Edward me fixe soudain au fond des yeux. Il sait. Il voit en moi que je ne peux plus supporter cela… Il hoche légèrement la tête.

_Je comprends, Edward. Jamais je ne t'oublierais. Tu es le fils que j'aurais voulu voir grandir. J'espère que tu trouveras là-bas ce que tu cherches. Adieux._

Il ferme les yeux. Les miens semblent trembler de tristesse et de douleur. Je recule d'un pas, me retourne, et quitte la pièce. Il y a un léger silence, puis la discussion reprend. Je monte aussi vite vers la baie vitrée de la cuisine et examine le paysage. Un sanglot émerge de ma gorge sans pouvoir le contrôler. Je décide tout bonnement d'aller dans ma chambre. Je m'y enferme. Complètement vide de pensées, j'ordonne à mon cerveau d'enlever mes chaussures. Enfin, je me plaque contre un mur et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Comme la lumière qui s'éteint, je pose ma tête sur mes genoux, ferme les yeux, et essaie de me concentrer sur n'importe quoi, mais pas sur le départ de mon fils…

Des minutes, peut-être des heures passent… J'ignore le temps… Bientôt la maison se calme de nouveau, Edward quitte les lieux, laissant une dernière fois son empreinte ici. Une image de mort s'impose à moi, que je n'arrive guère à chasser. Mon corps frémit. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il accepte Bella… En temps que vampire, du moins. Elle voulait faire partie des nôtres, il a refusé… Je comprends dans un sens, mais cela était voué à leur perte, à tous les deux… Si elle était restée vivante, elle l'aurait regretté toute sa vie, et Edward toute l'éternité… C'est un sacrifice.

La porte s'ouvre, mais je ne relève pas les yeux. Je ne bouge même pas… Le panneau de bois se referme, et quelqu'un glisse près de moi, entourant mes épaules de son bras, geste qui est censé me réconforter…

**- Il est parti…** me murmure-t-on.

Un grincement franchit mes lèvres. Des souvenirs s'imposent dans ma tête, Edward heureux, une famille unie… Tout semble s'écrouler… La main de Carlisle m'oblige à me rapprocher de lui, me logeant contre son torse. Son visage se faufile jusqu'à ma joue. Je grimace, me laissant aller, et des pleurs se répandent dans la pièce. Aucune larme ne sera versée… A mon grand regret, cet instant restera graver en moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… L'éternité pour repenser au départ de mon fils, partant rejoindre les anges… Carlisle me serre, tellement fort que mes os se serraient brisés en temps normal… Je laisse sortir la douleur, la tristesse et la colère… Je suis secouée de tremblements incontrôlables. Carlisle ne sait visiblement plus quoi faire pour me calmer. Ses yeux or me fixent, tout aussi tristes que moi… Mais il doit rester fort, il doit rester à mes côtés pour m'aider à me relever… Le fixant au fond des prunelles, mon corps se calme. Mes tremblements et mes sanglots s'arrêtent, lentement. Lorsque je sens en moi le courage de faire quelque chose, je me blottis un peu plus contre mon mari, fermant les paupières, comme si j'allais me réveiller après un mauvais rêve…

**- Il m'a dit… de te dire que tout être devrait… devrait avoir une mère comme toi.**

Un sanglot de plus émerge de mon gosier, et mon visage se plaque contre son cou. Il me serre, encore plus.

**- Edward**, je commence en murmurant.** Il ne reviendra pas, n'est ce pas… ?**

**- Non. Il ne reviendra plus. Il est parti là où il doit aller.**

Je ferme les yeux, aperçois Edward au fond de mes pensées. Il restera à jamais avec moi, quoi qu'il advienne.

-:-

**THE END**

-:-


End file.
